The Body Of A Dancer
by teerawruh
Summary: The Dancer believes that art has something to say which cannot be expressed in words or in any other way than by dancing. There are times when the simple dignity of movement can fulfill the function of a volume of words."


**Okay, I'm just a little/sort of/kind of- excited! First story POSTED up, yay for mee! I want to make this a really good story and I will definately put a lot of effort into it [honestly, maybe I little slow updating]- It ****means a bunch that anyones reading this, if I make any mistakes or if I did anything particularly well, LET ME KNOW. I'm for it, and I did this chapter twice over because I decided to add more to it. Thanks again for reading annnd, well, on with it then!**

**Oh, annnd a couple of things:**

**This story is rate "M" for particular reasons involving sexual situations, language, and maybe some violence. You have been warned. Don't blame me, I'm trying to help YOU out.**

**vvv Helpful hints vvv**

"talking"

_emphasis/'thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that priviledge is a Rumiko Takahasi's which I have no problem saying, all i own is a wonderful pair of cowboy boots

annnd lets do this thinggg~

* * *

Prologue: The Body of a Dancer

There was one time in my life before that I was left with my mouth agape and my eyes wider than I think is naturally possible or should be allowed in nature. Of course this one time accumulated to many times and would go to show me just how idiotic I looked, well I wouldn't just say looked, I was an idiot at that young of an age. Then again, I have done plenty of idiotic things in my life up until the point I am at today and there are no few amount of people that would agree, but that is besides the point for the present.

That part of the story is for later.

Anyways, At this point in time I stood, young, flabbergasted, amazed, and completely infatuated with what my eyes saw. It was the first time I can recall feeling so utterly at a loss for words, and the first time my vision felt so greedy because I could not look away. There was, to my young mind, only that scene amongst the obscene amount of interesting things going on around me. For children it is generally impossible to hold thier attention for any amount of time, and surely, there were a million little matters that would have otherwise caught my short attention span, but it might have been the first time I had stayed still for longer than a minute. It was then that I should have known my life was going to _hell_. And I must wonder why I, who have gone through so much hell already in such a short period in time, be put through more? I knew why and I firmly believe it even now, the gods hated me.

I was destined for trouble.

The gods hate me.

And every bit of it I had gotten myself into up until that point, would remain miniscule to what would happen afterwards. Even still, looking at myself then and now, I would stick to my weapons and say it was the most interesting thing to ever happen to me and nothing would stop me from reliving that moment. Maybe because I'm stubborn, and did not understand obsession just yet was the reason I stood there like a dazed little boy, but I surely understood it _then_. I was definately starting to feel the effects of a high that would leave me in the future pining to fill it's emptiness. No tugging on my sleeves could pull me away which is what my company tried and realized we would stay and watch until my round gluttonous eyes left of their own will, which would not be anytime soon. There were plenty of excuses I can give myself now, but none that I could believe without facing the facts. It could have been anything: my human night and the softness it brung out in me, the big crowd and lit torches that surrounded the area were enough to call attention to any pyromaniac and nosy little boy, yes, I could have blamed it on that, but alas that is not the truth and as the audience of such a story you deserve to be given the full story.

But, thats where it gets confusing being your narrator.

To my current understanding I still do not know what catagory this story belongs in, but I am sure my next phrase could sum it up as a romance.

This is the moment I fell in love.

That moment, in the heat of the festival with people crowded around, torches ablazed, I watched a young girl dance. Not just any girl mind you though, I watched Kagome Hiragashi dance. Me, at five years old and I am sure that her age was comparable to mine. I remember the way the flames made her eyes gleam in the night like they were truly ignited, and her hair looked so soft. I was young, and a pup, I could not help that I am attracted to soft things. What stood about her the most though was what she was doing.

The dancing.

She danced with a prowl, that demoness' withheld and grace. Kagome was like water and fire when she danced, she was an embodiement of power so raw and untapped that it was magnetic. I was not the only one compelled by this little woman, of only single digits of age.

Society, in general, has always loved those that are not meant for us.

And I was young and troublesome, Kagome Hiragashi was trouble the day my eyes landed on her, the day she came into life.

Because, trust me, no one asks to end up on the other side of Kagome Hiragashi's blade that was surely giving the tiny hairs on my throat a lovers caress.

At this moment, those grey eyes looking into mine just like old times, no wonder she had me reminiscing about what started all this. Those swirling cloudy pools, they suited her to the last detail. Always hiding something from the world but he was always determined to break down those walls she put up beyond those beautiful eyes. A smirk pulled at her luscious lips and had me licking my own, that was new. Kagome had not smirked since they were children ethier, a growl formed in my throat from the familiar but forgotten gesture. I practically trademarked that damned smirk and she knows it, she was tempting me, like always. I couldn't help but give her a smirk of my own, and relished the widening of her eyes as I flipped the sword in my hand and swiftly brought it to slide across her own, making metal sing against metal and successfully getting her blade from my throat. Yes, this feline was deadly beyond initial glances, as she poised herself to counter me, but I have always been quicker, at everything, even As she struck forward I planted one foot forward and pressed my weight down on it forcing her blow to the side and hitting her falling hand in the wrist with the blunt handle of my own sword. The blade fell from her hand clanging noisily on the ground; I sheathed mine knowing the fight was over. All that broke the silence was the sound of our breath, shallow and low on this night. Moonlight streamed through the window that billowed out curtains from where I entered and would soon leave. I came for something more than a fight though and would not leave without it,

"Why are you here?" Her voice finally rang through the room. She sounded so strong in that moment, she was always strong, but I knew inside she was the same as me whenever we were around eachother. It couldn't be helped. My gaze was greedy with the sight of her, mouth hungry for the taste of her skin, I was no fool and I knew that Kagome's heart was made to beat in time with mine. She knew these things also and could not help the pull since the first day. I did not bother giving her an answer as I caught the inside of her arm pulling her body flush against mine, pushing aside her long thick hair, nuzzling the side of her neck and inhaling deeply,

"_God_, you smell so good."

She had always smelled this delicious, and managed to take away any sensible thought and replace it all with just her essence. Like the flowers they used to dance in, and the soaps she used to wash with. Being this close to her felt like sin, which came as no surprise. She was sin since the day she was born, she made sure he knew that, but goddammit if he was not an angel, he could still take her away from this place.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as my tongue darted out to taste the sweet flesh of her neck, and growled low in my throat in approval. I dragged it up to her chin then changed to slow agonizing kisses along her jaw, loving how her neck arches and she moaned almost silently. My hands trailed around her waist and hers crawled along until they lay around my neck beneath my hair. I stop my journey, my lips hovering just a breath before hers, feeling the fan of air she breathed out as I looked her intently in the eyes. I pressed my forehead to hers, shut my eyes and slanted my lips across her own, letting the flames consume me. She pressed back eagerly, crushing her lips against mine with a whine and opening up her mouth slightly for me. Insatiable desire for more made me delve my tongue hungrily into her mouth, tasting more of her. Pulling away because the need for inhalation was great once more, and the night was slowly crawling away from us, I saw her eyes whisper of tears to come later and the bittersweet love shone brightly by the moonlight,

"Go" She whispered

I looked into those eyes mesmerized and clenched my fists at the rage threatening to consume me, I was pulled back in that memory, thinking about 'what ifs' and 'when' moments. The same outcome rewound itself; I would have done everything the same because I was going to get her back.

_My Kagome._

She turned away from me, picking up her weapon and sheathing it. I gazed at her back and the hair cascading down her shoulders, determined. Going to the window ledge about to leap, I turned back to her,

"I'm keeping my promise Kagome"

I heard her stop in mid-step, turning towards me before I became one of the night, and landing gracefully on the ground, trekking through the trees. At the moment in time, as a child, I can definitely say that is where it started.

TBC.

* * *

**Okay! That was the prologue! Tell me how you like it so far? I WAS almost done with chapter one, but i have made some drastic plot changes and was working them out to the "T" also, life kinda was happening. Sorry. Also,**** I know there are a lot of things going on that aren't fully comprehended yet, but it will be brought to light as soon as the story gets to rollin' duhhh. Which is a reoccurring theme with most stories. BUT what is ****your initial ****response, I want to know, REVIEW! Also, the main character's identity will be in the next chapter and the event at the beginning he's speaking of will be told in detail ****along with a lot ****more. So I hope you wait with baited breath and type me some reviews.**

**"Seacrest out!"**


End file.
